


[podfic] we'll always have canto bight

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Flirting, Kissing, NoPheromones!Xizor, Podfic, Prompt Fic, Undercover Missions, Voiceteam 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: An undercover mission to planting a tracking device on Prince Xizor takes an unexpected turn when Leia enlists the help of Boba Fett.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Leia Organa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[podfic] we'll always have canto bight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [we'll always have canto bight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979389) by [FettsOnTop (GTFF)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GTFF/pseuds/FettsOnTop). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Undercover Missions, Flirting, Kissing, Prompt Fic, NoPheromones!Xizor

**Length:** 00:17:17

**Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_we'll%20always%20have%20canto%20bight_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

**Author's Note:**

> The coverart is a close-up of one of the stained glass windows above the bar, in one of the casinos on Canto Bight. It's so pretty.....and also I was tipsy enough to not think all that hard about what the coverart for this should look like.


End file.
